Eternity Dwells
by Memy
Summary: Ficlet... what you see is what you get.


Standard disclaimer. I don't own blah blah blah…. 

Very few people caught Kagami's attention. This girl was a rare exception. People came to her with their problems and she could always fix them. She was referred to as Silent Eternity and for good reason. It was said she never spoke a word. Any transaction was a one sided conversation with a shake or nod of the head to indicate if she accepted terms. She was dangerous. Every contract she took, no matter how dangerous the target, she killed. She carried no weapon and killed cleanly. He wanted to know who she was and how she did it. Anyone that hired her still knew nothing about her. Many feared to even ask her service. If she felt threatened by anyone they too fell to her power.

Kagami found her today looking out over the outside world. He made not a sound yet she knew he was there. She turned from her view and he was frozen in her stare. Her eyes were black pools, not like normal eyes. "I want to offer you an alliance."

She took a deep breath releasing it slowly. She stood quickly, gracefully, and walked past him. He turned watching her. No one had ever refused him like that before. At least he was still alive. The chains that hung from her dress and ran through her hair were also silent as she walked. She really was the Silent Eternity they called her. He started to walk after her when he heard a low growl. He had not seen her attack dog but now it was standing between him and her growling. The fur along the back was standing on end, lips pulled back exposing the teeth as white as the animal's coat. It had black eyes as well now nearly closed with the distortion cause by the snarl. She looked back at the dog. Her mouth moved but no words came to Kagami's ears. The dog was now at her side as she continued away. Kagami decided he was defeated for today.

"She refused you didn't she?"

Kagami slid the door shut behind him of this large room. A man sat at a workbench at the far side of the cluttered room. The room was poorly lit at the moment but Kagami was used to dealing with it every time he had to deal with Sir. "She did. Her eyes feel like they are tearing at your soul."

"You never seemed to be a man who would talk of the soul."

"Best word I can find to describe the feeling."

"What's so strange about Silent Eternity's eyes?"

"They are completely black."

"My old dog had eyes like that. How is it really that strange?"

"Hers are different. There is no white to them at all."

"I see. Going to try again tomorrow?"

Sir started to weld at his current project. "Of course."

Again he found her. Today she was being spoken to by a man much taller than her and looked very strong. Kagami watched trying to figure out exactly how her business proposals were handled. She shook her head in reply to the man. He started to raise his voice. Kagami could now hear him but not enough to make out the words. He reached for Eien trying to grab her neck. He looked like he could easily snap her neck in one hand. Quick as the motion started it was rerouted. He was now grabbing his chest.

Eien looked down at this man who had asked too much of her and then took action against her. He was now on the ground grasping his chest from the pain of the motion she stopped. Her expression was cold. She placed a hand on his shoulder, he was now weakened to the point a wind could push him down. "You've made a mistake nobody gets to make twice. You've acted against me and now you've heard my voice. These are two reason why you are now the target and not who you once asked me to kill."

She let go of the man and looked at Kagami throwing a smile on her face towards him to tell him she knew he was watching. She started to walk away. Kagami thought the man was spared for some reason he would never know. She was now about ten feet from the man still on the ground but no longer grasping his chest. Kagami felt his knee go out as the wolf ran past hitting his leg on his way through. It ran past the girl directly to the incapacitated man. Kagami could only stare shocked at the view of the dog ripping the man to shreds as he screamed in death agony. She lifted a hand to his face. He was still mesmerized by the bloody scene before him. "You really shouldn't watch that."

He blinked out of it and focused on her blocking out the noises of the dog making a meal of that victim. "So you can talk?"

"If this counts as talking then yes. I can be heard through contact."

"Have you ever spoken?"

"Another time Kagami. You are the only person alive that has heard my voice. I've killed the others. Do try to keep from making me regret allowing you breath."

She walked past him disappearing into the crowd. He looked back where once was a man now a mess of bloody scraps. The dog was also gone. Kagami laughed quietly before moving on.

He went to a dark large room where he knew of a man that could make him what he wanted. "You said her voice can only be heard through contact then?"

"Yes. What do you know of her Sir?"

He sat back in his seat pulling away from his workbench where all the light was focused in the otherwise dark room. "I know what she does to kill but I don't know how she does it. Interesting stuff actually. Anything ranging from the entire system seeming to freeze to focusing on stopping one thing."

"Freeze?"

"All motion stops. She seems to like to target the heart. If she plays with vibration like you think it would be the best target. It makes the most noise so it would be easy to find as well as something she can get from farther away."

"I saw her kill today. It was one of her different ones."

"Oh?"

"She took this man down. He was weak probably would have died if she would have left him like that. She walked away like she was letting him go and then her dog charged in."

"Then if he also joins in on her targets then there is no way for me to tell exactly how many she has killed. I've heard of him too though. He's not a dog, he's a wolf."

"Wolf or dog it is still a killer."

"So is she."

"There was not much left when it was done."

"How smart is she?"

"She doesn't seem afraid of me like she should be."

"Maybe she shouldn't be."

There was a smile on Sir's face. Kagami frowned. "She's too young if you're thinking about that old savior myth."

"Why can't she be the bottomless spring in a glass bottle?"

Kagami looked to him. "You've heard a very distorted version. It was said by one of the original creators of this place when they saw what happened. They said there was one here that possessed a power that had no limit but was granted to a person who was also as fragile as glass."

"If she isn't old enough who do you think they were referring to?"

"If this person was so fragile then they were probably kept in Lower Town to keep them safe. Lower Town in the past, was subjected to many raids by the Belt Line. I think it still has that problem. If this person was frail then they surly died in one of them."

"I keep trying to picture it in my mind. If she really doesn't let people hear her voice she must have done that today for a reason."

"Like?"

"I think there was something she didn't want you to see worth allowing her voice to be heard. I still don't see why she protects her voice like that though."

"It seemed like it was only the dog eating messily."

"I doubt it was something that simple but there is nothing we can figure out now is there? Is she as pretty as they say?"

Kagami smiled playing with his earring. "The rumors don't grant her justice. Nothing mentions her grace or strength. She seems to be living art."

Sir was back to the desk working on the small rectangle. He turned the bench light towards the wall tripping a sensor turning on the room lights. The large space was now flooded with light. He lifted the chip to Kagami. "This should work. Remember my payment."

"Dirty man. Only if I can observe."

"Now who's dirty?"

Kagami took the chip and went back outside closing the door behind him. Tomorrow he would make one more attempt at a deal with her. It was getting dark. He wondered if she slept well being who she was.

It was early and he hoped he would beat anyone to her that would disrupt her mood like the man from yesterday. He wondered now why she let him of all people hear her voice and not kill him like the rest. Today he found her in a strange place. She was sitting on a small pile of rubble. The wolf was lying next to her looking content as she stroked his fur. There was no trace of the blood spilled yesterday on him. She looked up at him and tossed him the end to one of the chains at her side. He caught it easily and looked at it for a moment. "You are a very strange man. One would think a person would not push their luck so many times."

"I brought you something."

"So now you want to trade a gift for me to make an alliance? I know what alliances are, open ended changing contracts."

She pulled the chain back. Kagami tried to hold it not wanting her to end the conversation. She was stronger than he thought and it slipped from his hand cutting across as it went. "If you want to think that then it is your business. Here."

He lightly tossed the chip to her. She looked at it for a moment and was about to toss it back. "It should bring your voice back if you place it at the base of your neck."

She placed the chip there and tightened her features a moment as the chip bit into her skin placing itself there. She made an audible hiss of pain when it did this. "I can hear you now without your touch or your chain. What's your name?"

She got up from the rubble. "My name is Eien. Who made this? I need to thank them."

He smiled she was only helping him along with this. "I'll take you to him. Will you join us then?"

"Only as long as it does not annoy me."

"I can take that as an answer for now."

He led her to the large building he kept as a work and living place. Kagami opened the door allowing her to enter. "Ashi, please wait here."

Kagami felt his day was going well now. Not only was she helping him along she was not bringing her bodyguard in with her. He shut the door behind her and went to another entrance so he could watch. "Hello?"

Sir stood from his desk. He was a very strong large man. He was like a living wall. "You must be the assassin I've heard so much about. How's the chip working?"

She walked towards him. It was dark all but the light on the workbench yet she navigated the cluttered room with ease. Sir attributed it to her power over vibration and motion. There were rumors that she could beat even the most advanced security system blind. His eyes were used to the darkness and could see her perfectly. "Thank you sir. It works wonderfully. I've not heard my real voice since I was a child. What should I call you?"

Her voice was as beautiful as she was. Kagami was right the rumors did her no justice. Standing so close to him she seemed like a goddess. "Sir is fine. What should I call you?"

"Eien."

"Eien is a very pretty name. I'm glad you came so quickly. I'm very impatient to be repaid for my service."

She had no time to react. Sir grabbed both her arms and pinned her against a support beam. She tried to fight him but he was too strong for her to fight away. "Let me go."

He ignored her request. Sir was going to get what he was promised. The chip started to buzz a strange feedback. Sir pulled her close and tight. So tight she passed out. He pulled the chip from her unconscious body. He started to work on it trying to figure out what was in error. He placed it down on the table again. Everything looked right. He would work on it later. He really didn't need to hear her voice right now. She was sweet either way.

Eien was waking up. She remained waiting for her revenge. He picked her up off the floor. Before he had her pinned again she reached up and pulled his face close. Her eyes were narrow and dangerous looking. He had never seen or heard of her being like this. Sir had no chance to live through this Kagami already knew this from his distant perch. "I can not allow you to live now. You realize that don't you?"

He didn't have a chance to answer. She froze some motion. Kagami guessed it was his motor muscles. The door outside burst open. Ashi ran to her victim ripping and tearing at the flesh. Kagami left so he could meet her at the door and play innocent to what just happened.

She walked out and looked directly at Kagami. Her eyes were cold but no longer the dangerous looking narrowed version. She grabbed his arm tightly. He knew she was not going to allow him to leave until she was heard. "If I ever find out you knew anything about what just occurred in there I will not forgive you."

She released him and walked away. He watched her waiting to go in until the other had finished. He did not want to see that again if he could help it. She could be worse than him at times.

Ashi paused at the doors looking at Kagami. He was sizing him up as if figuring out if he would make an easy meal. He licked his lips, blood dripping from the fur. Kagami saw motion in Eien he knew she was talking silently to his ears to her comrade. He wondered what words she exchanged with the wolf. Ashi sauntered past him following his mistress. He walked into the warehouse like room again. The floor was slick with blood. There was very little recognizable left of Sir. The light on the workbench was askew. He straightened it as best he could without getting blood on himself. The chip was there on the table. He examined the small chip in his hand. There was blood on this as well but not from the splatter around the room… this was Eien's alone. It was almost dry already.

He found her again. She was about to walk past as if she didn't see him. Kagami knew this was not the case. He held an arm out before her. She ducked under it quickly, smoothly, in rhythm with her steps. "Why so cold today Eien? No dog?"

She turned back to face him. She tossed the end of a chain to him he caught it easily. "I've been given a task, please excuse me."

"What task?"

"You know what I'm best at."

"Let me say it this way then, who is the lucky one today?"

"Cougar is all the information I've been given."

"How will you accomplish anything with that little of information?"

"I will I've done more with less."

She pulled on the chain he let go knowing she would pull harder and cut him again next time. She vanished into the crowds like she somehow always managed to do. Since she knew nothing of Cougar from Babylon City she went to the Belt Line. She didn't know and didn't ask why Cougar was deserving of her skills. She listened as people spoke of Cougar here. It was not a person but a group. It was nicer here. Not as violent and yet she found herself having to prove herself here. Her reputation was not known her face just like another. Ashi was close to her even now but remained hidden until Eien needed his help. Quickly she learned much about this group and started to watch the two top members. Her goal was not very clear since this was the first time anyone asked her to remove a group. The thinking was simple, remove the leaders and the group would fail. She stayed back but ever listening. 

Today she was sensed. The second in power called Jubei attacked her. Eien dodged it but was still surprised when needles came flying at her. The speed at which she evaded was extraordinary. Kagami still had her beat on speed but her ability to hear it allowed her to start dodging or countering faster. His reaction against her prediction made them an even match should they ever fight on a level field. "Show yourself. I know you're still there."

Eien was back on her perch watching them. It was an old fire escape she stood on looking down at them. "Who are you?"

She shook her head no then jumped down. She started to leave. It was too late and she knew it. She cursed her stupidity for not having a better way out. Her exit was sealed with string. The weaver spoke. "You know it's there don't you."

She turned back and nodded. Eien needed to leave. She jumped back up and Kadsuki took the opportunity. Eien found herself trapped in string. She struggled against it a moment trying to find a weak point. Jubei again was asking questions. "Why have you been watching us?"

Eien knew Ashi was growing concerned. She told him to wait silently without a word spoken being heard. "What did you say?"

She connected into the string it started to resonate her words. "I was not talking to you so don't mind it"

Kadsuki felt a little lightheaded. Her voice was loud and sharp in his head. "Kadsuki! What's wrong?"

"So you can hear me through your string. Since you can hear me I would like to assure you that it is in your best interest to let me down."

"Why is that?"

"I've decided I like you two."

"Why is that?"

"Because for one, you sensed me. Most are nearing death as they notice my presence. Not only that but you did manage to, at least for now, beat me."

"What do you mean for now. You can't get out and with one pull I could kill you."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. There is a wolf in the shadows watching waiting eagerly for his chance, for his meal. The other is there is no way your string can cut through my chain."

"What do you plan once I let you down?"

"To leave and cancel my service call. They are scared of you and I think that is the only reason I was called in. I don't feel like lending strength to someone that weak."

"You're an assassin?"

"My gift makes me well suited to that trade."

Kadsuki let her down. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good Luck. If you make it to Babylon City I will be your ally."

"You're from Babylon City?"

"Yes. If you make it there I'll be happy for you."

"You are talking like we can't make it, why?"

She glanced to Jubei. "Most likely you can't. The reason is because you care about another."

"How does that make a difference?"

"If you make it you will see. Part of me that respects you says I hope to never see you again because that way I know you'll survive and be relatively happy in Mugenjo."

"What is your power?"

She smiled as Jubei said this. She motioned him closer as if she was going to whisper it in his ear. She kissed him and he felt his body slowing, felt a weakness falling over him. "Contact direct or indirect my power changes vibration."

He pushed her away slightly. "Why?"

"Payback for the needles." She brushed a hand over his cheek changing the vibration back returning him to normal as well. "Just a taste."

She backed away from Jubei. Kadsuki watched confused at what had just happened. Jubei looked at her still in slight shock over what she just did. Her lips were so soft, her breath warm and gentle, and even the touch that retuned him gave him no sense of malice and yet she did just attack him and heal him in two contacts. "What is your name?"

She held a hand out to Jubei. He looked at it for a moment as if deciding if he really wanted to risk contact again. Her skin was pale, almost white. Thin hands with long thin fingers waited a reply so that his question could be answered. He placed his hand over hers. The hum filled his head. "I have been titled Silent Eternity but I really don't like that name. Call me Eien." 

"Why that?"

"Because that is my real name."

"Well Eien I hope you have luck canceling your contract."

She smiled. "That will not be a problem. Very few have argued my decision. Those who have wanted to challenge me over them never last long. My power or Ashi is more than enough."

"Why go back?"

"It is my home."

She slipped her hand free of Jubei's. Kadsuki grabbed her hand before she could move away. "Eien, if you must go back I want you to know I think you would make a strong member of Cougar."

"I'll think about it if I ever want to make alliances."

"It is not an alliance."

"Then should I return here I will join with your group, Kadsuki the Weaver."

Her hand slipped from Kadsuki's grasp. She did a small curtsy kicking the back of her dress out as she did so. Kadsuki saw that the lining of her dress was not just reflective but it was tightly woven chain. If it did run the entirety of her dress like she claimed it would have been much more difficult for his string to get to her. She jumped pulling herself up into the old fire escape in one smooth motion and started up the stairs ducking into the building and out of sight.

Eien returned to Babylon City. She refused the contract and at least this contact was smart enough to drop it. She accepted no payment and her side was clear. Eien walked away. She caught the motion from the side and caught the object easily. She looked at what was thrown at her. "You forgot that."

She looked to Kagami. He was now in front of her. Sure, he was fast but she didn't loose track of him at any time. She could move that fast but the expenditure was normally unnecessary, thinking faster was usually the better. "Eien, are you allowing me to get this close or are you unable to follow my motion?"

She reached up faster than Kagami expected grabbing his earring dangling from his right ear. He would not part with this nor would he want to loose it. "Your heart beat three times from when you started to move to when you stopped here. You did not breath in or exhale. Your muscles worked but were not strained to the extent one would expect from that speed. Your blood moved, as it should being pushed by the increased heart rate. You're back to normal now, as I would expect from you. Although I do sense some unease in your movement now because of what I have you by."

She released the earring. He backed away a few steps so she would not so easily grab it again. "So I underestimated you again."

She replaced the chip. "Yes, you did. I play by my rules or I'm out."

Eien held her alliance with Kagami for almost a month. She was as perfect a killer as the rumors claimed. She was fast and clean unless Ashi was hungry. He noticed that not just anyone would go to the dog. It was as if only a certain kind of person would settle the dog. He knew she had just returned tonight but he did not think it safe to ask her the details with how quiet she had entered. In this short of time he realized the quieter she was the more dangerous.

She looked out over the dark evening sky. Ashi nuzzled her hand. His nose was wet and cold. She sat down and leaned into him. His fur was soft and warm. He started to walk away Eien took her weight off him. Ashi found a spot on the floor to sleep. Eien moved over to the large animal and laid down head resting on him. "I guess I put it out of mind as an answer."

Ashi batted at her with his tail. "Tomorrow, it has to be better. You're right this is not the only way."

Eien closed her eyes and went to sleep. She was awake again before anyone else. With her first motion Ashi opened his eyes. "It's time."

She pulled the chip from her chest and dropped it to the floor. They walked out together and down to the Belt Line to find Cougar. It was to no avail. Cougar was gone. There was no trace of it or that it even existed. Eien had guessed this about Mugenjo but this proved it. Things only exist in memories. If it is not remembered then it as well not have happened at all. Eien herself was proof of this yet she didn't realize it. She was a shadow of Mugenjo and yet she was older than the structure itself. She roamed the Belt Line looking for a place to belong. She was not known here. Eien fully realized she could be a different person but still to survive alone she would have to be the killer again.

Again she became bored of the life forming there and descended another level. Lower Town, where the weakest live. They barely live in Mugenjo yet have the suffering of the entire structure upon them. She went here because she wanted to gain the courage to see if she could be outside. Eien did not have the memory of living in the light outside but wanted to know for sure. 

Shido watched smiling as three white mice ran through the ruins of the tower. They didn't look right to him. Sure, albino mice were rare in the wild but not unheard of. These however were something more so odd. Their eyes were black as if they were a normal mouse's. He whistled but they did not respond. These were the first animals not to respond to his call. They continued their run not paying any attention to him. He followed as they ran down a tight corridor and up a flight of stairs. What he saw at the top he almost thought was a ghost. A girl stood there. She resembled Kadsuki in her appearance. She wore a strange long blue dress. The sleeves were normal until just above the elbow they gained fabric. The sleeves covered her entire arm but by the wrist it was an opening that dropped almost twenty centimeters. At the point where the sleeve changed something shimmered. It appeared to be a thin chain. From it other thin chains were attached. At her hip more chain dangled secured somewhere unseen. These extended almost to the ground. The inner lining of the dress gleamed sliver, matching the trim. Brown hair wound through what appeared to be more of the thin delicate chain that was long enough to reach her ankles, probably longer without the chains holding it back.

The mice scurried to her and she held a hand down to them. More of the chain was visible around her wrist. She nodded to him and slightly smiled. She stood quickly turning away her long brown hair snapping with the motion and chain. He realized he didn't hear the chains. A dangerous move in this place to leave someone you don't know at your back. Ginji was now behind him. "What's wrong?"

Shido was startled. Is this why she left so quickly? He looked back to the top of the stairs. "It's nothing."

It was something there was something about her that didn't fit. She looked almost like those mice that were loyal only to her. Somehow she overpowered his influence. On the walk back Ginji teased him. "So, is it a girl?"

After a few minutes of silence he replied. "Actually it was, but thinking back I'm not sure she was even there."

"Animals and ghosts?"

"Forget it. I said before it was nothing."

Kadsuki was wandering slowly back. He too was one of the four kings under the thunder emperor now. The girl Shido had run across was standing in the distance. She watched him with oil drop eyes. A strange feeling crept over him, almost familiar. She felt dangerous yet she had yet to make a move other than her freeze in motion when she saw him. A large white dog stood at her side with the same black eyes. The dog stood in a silent snarl. She placed a hand on the dog's head and the snarl vanished. Jubei was now in the alley as well. "Who are you?"

She placed her hand to the neck and shook her head. "So you're mute?"

Again she shook her head no. Jubei threw needles towards her landing short. The dog snapped. She placed a hand before his nose. Kadsuki saw she even gently pat him directly on the nose. She picked up one of the needles, studying it. She picked up the other two still on the ground. She slowly walked forward. Kadsuki still felt she was dangerous. The dog was the lesser of them. She held the needles out to Jubei. As his hand touched them he hear her voice as if it came from every corner of his mind. "You still have dangerous toys."

"Dangerous pet."

"Not a pet, part…"

He pulled the needles from her hand and her voice was gone. She smiled and waved. She ran directly to the left and through a crack in the building. The dog was also gone. Kadsuki looked at him. "What was that?"

"She does have a voice. I heard her when we both were touching the needles."

"Wait here."

Kadsuki went into the building after her. He looked around him the building was falling apart like many here. Steel beams were exposed in the walls and ceiling. He looked up and saw her sitting on one of the beams that used to be part of the ceiling. "You can only talk through contact?" She nodded. "Catch."

He threw a length of his sting towards her. She jumped away from it. The dog appeared again. It growled at him now only ten feet away. He looked up to her. "You don't trust me then?"

The dog stepped closer slowly. Kadsuki readied himself to fend off the animal. "Stop."

The voice resonated through the building. He looked up to the girl. She was again sitting on the beam with both hands pressed hard against the metal. The chain from what she was wearing made a slight sound as it swung back into the beams hanging over the sides. She jumped down beside the dog. Her motions were defiantly strong and skilled. He realized watching her motions that the silver lining of the dress could not be just fabric, it had too much weight to it. It was all chain. He wondered if this was the same girl that he met on her errand to destroy Cougar. "He can hear you without the amplification can't he?"

She nodded. The dog followed her as she walked to one of the support pillars. She placed her hand flat against it. There was a low hum. "I take it you are one of the four kings?"

He wanted to be sure. "And you would be?"

She bowed loosing contact with the metal. The hum returned again as she regained her contact. "Eien."

"Where did you come from?"

She pointed upwards. "I won't say its name. That would be stupidity."

"Why are you here?"

She looked to the dog. "They didn't like it there."

"They?"

She nodded. "It's alright."

From the edges of the darkness he saw this place was filled with animals of all kinds. Every one of them was white as snow with black eyes. "What are they?"

"Side effect. I used my power and gave my life for theirs in a way."

"What power do you have that is strong enough to come from Babylon City? You can't see well with those eyes and you have no voice so it must be a great power."

"Death and life mean nothing to me."

"What?"

"Every one of these animals I brought back from death or the verge of it. In truth I actually become stronger if someone does kill one of my four legged guardians because I get part of myself back."

"You're more dangerous than that aren't you?"

"I can take your life in the same manner. If you can hear me you are in my range."

"So are you going to use your little trick on me?"

"Why? It would just be a waste."  
The name was the same but her power sounded different. "Do I know you?"

"We've met before."

Her gaze that until now had not left him now shot to the right. She bolted in that direction and now Kadsuki heard it, a scream. It was a child screaming in pain. He ran after her not sure if she should be allowed to wander this place. She was already at the boy's side. He was hurt very badly. He used his string to pull Eien back from the child. "Stay away from him."

He had pulled her back to the ground. She landed hard the chain jingled at the impact. She looked up at him with black eyes that seemed to see through his soul. "Will people ever learn?"

Kadsuki went to release the string realizing his error. He fell backwards faint. It felt like he hadn't slept in months. He struggled to keep his eyes open. Without a doubt she was the one once known as a Silent Eternity. White mice came to her aid and cut his string with their sharp little teeth. She didn't even glance back at him. With this he knew she had complete control over what she was doing. She brushed her hand through the child's hair. He realized what she was looking for, the best place to resonate. She finally settled on holding the metal zipper on the child's coat. He opened his eyes and showed no fear of her. He knew she was saying something to the boy but he could not hear. She pointed to one of mice perched on her shoulder. The boy replied to it, "I understand."

The child stayed where he was as Eien moved to Kadsuki. She placed her hand across the string. "You can't say I didn't warn you. Hold still. I'm leaving the rest of the boy's care to you."

"Why not heal him completely if it is in your power?"

She frowned. "Never to a human. He would become like on of them."

Again she motioned to the rodent on her shoulder. He struggled to get up. "Why should I trust you?"

"Then don't. I don't have to reverse what I did to you. In about three hours you'll start to come around until then I hope you control this place as well as you think you do."

She started to leave. The hum was gone from his ears. "Wait."

She turned back to him. Her hand came to rest on his hair. "I was betting you wouldn't leave the boy."

He felt his strength returning. It was faint but it sounded like she was humming something in that voice carried through vibration. He sat up and she jumped back. For as powerful as she was it would see she did not actively seek out confrontation. "Where did you learn this skill?"

She again moved her fingers to his hair. She nodded to the child and he ran off. "I've always been able to do it I guess. I should call bluff. True I did not heal the boy completely but he'll be fine with what little is left. The rest was very true."

Her face hinted at pain and inside his head there was a terrible shriek of pain that cut suddenly as she fell to the ground. Jubei had caught up with them. "I was starting to get worried."

"She was fine."

"I just hit a few pressure points. She'll be awake in a few minutes."

The mouse trio was with her again. They shrieked at Jubei something that neither he nor Kadsuki had ever heard before. "I think they are calling for the rest."

Jubei removed the needles carefully. "We should leave."

"No, wait until she wakes up."

"Why?"

"She's the assassin that went back to Babylon City without fulfilling the contract on us."

"How do you know she doesn't have a new one?"

"She didn't have all her little accomplices then."

"We should leave before the wolf gets here."

Kadsuki smiled. "He's been here since the start."

He pointed to the side. Jubei followed and now saw it. The wolf was standing at the edge of the building watching carefully the events before him. "Why didn't he attack when I attacked her?"

"He must have been told to do something."

She returned a few minutes later as Jubei said she would. She pointed to his needles drawn and ready. She grabbed one towards the center. "That was not very nice. It's not like I need a reason to distrust you but that was just cute."

Shido had entered the alley in an effort to see what was taking Kadsuki so long. "Hey, are you the one that keeps those mice from listening to me?"

Kadsuki recognized it immediately where it took the others by surprise. She again was taking away. All three of them were well grounded when she showed her face. Her hand was on a pipe that ran down the side of the building. "Nice how easy it is to communicate in Lower Town."

"So you really are from above?"

She sat down and placed a hand up against the drainage pipe. "Truce?"

"Agreed now will you let up?"

She nodded with a weak smile. The dog ran to her side. It was taller than her now as she sat on the ground. They all felt the slight rumble of the ground around them as their strength returned. The dog was helping her up from the ground. It helped her over to Kadsuki. She grabbed his hair again. "Why do you always go to talk through me?"

"It is all vibration. Yours in part mine in total."

"Even your voice it seems."

"Yes and you conduct well."

She smiled as she said this. The dog nudged her with its head trying to right her completely. "So your gift wears you out?"

"No, talking so loudly does."

He held a hand out to her. She looked at it as if the motion was completely foreign to her. Hesitantly she placed a hand in his. "See Eien, didn't hurt." She still was at a distance watching his face and back to his hands. "What's wrong, can't you resonate like that?"

"No help has ever been offered to me before."

The north wall of collapsed sending dust in at them. Eien stood blocking Kadsuki and the dog. "Eien, I know you're here. Might as well come out now and go back."

"Who's that?"

She had let go of him and if she did answer it was not for his ears to hear. She opened her mouth let fourth a silent scream. The white dog was joined with four more identical in coloration but slightly smaller. A tall blonde man stood in the clearing dust. His suit still perfect, still well pressed. He looked smug and sure of himself. "Now Eien, do you really want to get them all involved?"

The four smaller dogs lunged forward to protect their mistress. The large one stayed at her side as if the last defense. "Diamond Dust. How many more of them will you loose?"

The dogs attacked almost rabidly. Shido watched Eien as they fought both real and illusion. The mirror man vanished as a spray of shattered mirror glass. The dogs all returned to her red blood staining their white coats. She stroked the dieing animals her eyes filled with helpless love. "Eien, what are you doing? Heal them."

She grabbed him in a manner he would not soon slip from. "I can't. I've already done all I can for all of them that have turned as snow. I gave them life when it was taken I can't do it twice."

"Why did you do it to begin with then?"

"Their eyes plead with me to return them. Their vibration is already synced with mine."

"Vibration?"

"Life is motion or vibration, death is the lack of it. I can control that vibration."

"Who was that?"

"Kagami."

She followed them back telling them whatever they wanted to know in turn. She did seem stronger with the loss of a few of her companions. It wasn't that she was happy they were gone you could tell she was on the verge of tears over the loss. The large dog left her company at some point during their walk.

Ginji wanted to speak with her alone since the others were talking for her when they returned. Away from the others Eien was unsure of how to address the Thunder Emperor. "They called you Eien. Is that your name?"

She nodded slowly trying to retain eye contact. "Why are you here now?"

She sat for a moment trying to decide what would be the best course of action. "You must be able to talk to have them all know so much about you already."

She touched the surface of a puddle near her feet. The water became a mass of tiny waves much too small for a normal person to make. She then held a hand out to him. "Answer me."

She moved her hand closer to him. She wouldn't force contact on him now, she could see small arcs of electricity jump from his hands. "What? You want me to take your hand?"

She nodded. "What are you planning?"

He placed his hand over hers. "Finally. I thought you would…"

He pulled his hand back. "Your voice is now in my head."

She shook her head to one side then the next. "Why aren't you talking now?"

She strummed her fingers on the concrete she was sitting on. "Contact? You need contact?"

She nodded. This time he grabbed her hand, almost too tightly. "Tiny vibrations that can be picked up with contact by the human mind. I am here because I am trying to leave this place."

"Then just leave."

"I don't mean to sound skittish but you would be the one that could hurt me before I have a chance to react."

"Why would I do that?"

"You were ready to only a few minutes ago and that is the way people operate in Babylon City."

"Well, why don't you just leave?"

"I don't want to be watching for them."

"Them?"

"Already Kagami has descended. I don't want to think of how many more will be looking."

"Then stay here and help us."

"I'd be a bother."

"Why?"

"I have no way to communicate with any of you."

"Alright, how did you communicate there?"

"There are some who can hear me."

"And no one here can?"

"Shido might be able to get it second hand from his animals."

"Now you have a way. Stay if you want. Help where you can."

"I'll try."

He got up and walked past her. The hum in his head she produced was starting to bother him. "Eien will be with us for a while. There might be a few new people around here looking for her but this just gives us the opportunity to prove our stuff."

As time passed Eien did prove herself helpful but mostly after the fact. In fights she was not one to battle but one that could easily slip away from the fray. In minutes she could heal herself or others who were wounded. The four kings were returning. Eien was left behind this time since it was decided it would be too dangerous for her to be there. They were victorious but injured. She saw them. Standing quickly she almost tripped on her own hair. Emishi was the closest to her at the moment. She grabbed his arm. "You took too long I was getting worried."

"I thought so too. Mind looking at this wound?"

"Already done."

She was right. Every cut was gone. "You are quick today."

"I said I was waiting didn't I?"

"I guess so."

She let go of him and jumped from one person to the next holding brief greetings while she corrected the change in vibration the wound caused. By now they were back and sitting. She stood before Ginji hand slightly outstretched. She was still cautious of him. "You're fine Eien."

She touched his shoulder and moved behind him so he could talk with the others without obstruction. He wasn't hurt much just a scratch or two but they were being stubborn. "Ginji, relax please."

"What's wrong Eien?"

"You're too tensed. It is making this difficult."

"I'll try but they really pissed me off when…"

He had charged up when he was thinking of what went on in the last battle. He realized it a bit late. Eien had jumped back but still got a nasty shock out of the deal. She held her hand at the wrist and was clenching and unclenching her fist. "Are you alright?"

She slowly stood back up. She pulled Ginji's arm behind his back and locked it there. "What are you doing?"

She was much stronger than Ginji thought and actually did have him pinned. "Stay sitting, stay calm, and stay quiet."

Ginji obeyed. She took the pressure off his arm when he stopped fighting her. "That is what you've been in fear of isn't it?"

"At least it was mild."

"You've said before it was easy to communicate here."

"It is."

"How did you communicate before?"

She let go of him and stood now before the group. She opened the collar of her dress low enough the dip where the left and right of the collarbone came together could be seen. Right below that dip scaring could be seen. These were scars that one could tell were from wounds not allowed to heal for some time. One word still remained pressed into her white skin as if the blue ink off whatever was there had seeped into her skin. It was backwards but still easy enough to read, _NTAMPIII_. MakubeX was already looking for some information on that series of letters. She tended to keep her distance from him. Her presence disrupted his computers. "The closest thing I find is NAMP, that was a chip designed for people who lost their vocal cords."

She grabbed onto an iron pipe sticking out of the ground. Her voice was audible but distorted as this method tended to do. "Same theory. It was a chip that did what the NAMP did but also pulled my sound range down to what humans can hear as well as transmit where I was."

"So you ripped it out yourself?"

"It was there long enough and it wasn't exactly a comfortable thing."

MakubeX continued to click away. "I can't find anything about that type of technology."

She let go of the pipe and sat down. She felt heavy. Eien reached for the crow on Shido's shoulder and it went to her readily. She leaned into him stroking the feathers of the bird now in her arms. "What's this about Eien?"

"I shouldn't talk that way. It wears me out."

"Does that chip fatigue you like this?"

"No, but it has to be removed for me to use my power properly, that is why it was never placed permanently."

"That's why the scaring?"

MakubeX looked up from his screen. "Can you get that chip back?"

"Even with the tracker in it?"

Shido repeated her words that floated through his head. "I should be able to disable that quick enough, besides anyone who would want to probably already knows you are here."

She nodded and one of her mice ran to her side. Shido could still hear her. She didn't have to touch the mouse for it to hear her. He even heard her call it to her side. "You even name them?"

"No, they already had names."

She whispered to the mouse to retrieve the chip. Without hesitation the rodent was gone. "Why send him for it?"

"He knows the way as well as I do and when he does get the chip he can go through places people can't."

"So it is safer for him then?"

"It should be."

"Worried about the little guy?"

"Extremely. I wouldn't have sent him if I didn't think he would make it back."

She pushed herself up from Shido and forced herself to the small room she made her home here. Eien opened the door, made two steps in, and collapsed on the floor. Kadsuki soon followed after her thinking she didn't look well when she left them. He knocked on her door thinking it strange it was still open. The door pushed in with his knock. "Eien? Are you alright?"

She didn't reply. He checked on her to make sure she was fine. Carefully he moved her to the bedding by the far wall. He sat beside it and waited watching over her. After a few hours the mouse returned. Kadsuki smiled watching it. The first thing it did was try to wake his savior. She still didn't wake with his efforts. "Take it to MakubeX."

The mouse vanished. Kadsuki placed one of his bells next to the sleeping Eien. He hoped that would wake him is she moved. He too took a chance for a little rest.

MakubeX looked up from him monitor expecting to see Eien since his screen started flickering erratically. Instead he found a small mouse with dark eyes. In its mouth was a chip almost as big as the mouse itself. It cautiously dropped the chip next to his hand. He looked down at it then back to the mouse but it was already gone. MakubeX flipped it over in his hand. It looked similar to a processor to a computer only the pins were very sharp and curved. There was blood on them, long dried. It wouldn't be too far off of a guess that it was Eien's blood on it. He started to work on the chip to learn all about it.

Eien opened her eyes to a small gold bell. Beyond it now her vision focused on its owner sleeping against the wall. She touched the bell and it jingled enough to wake Kadsuki. "Thank you."

It sounded off when he heard her over the string's vibration. "Are you alright now?"

"I was just exhausted."

"Why so suddenly?"

"That shock from Ginji did most of it."

"Your mouse retuned already."

"He's still close."

"What all can you do with this power so focused on vibration?"

"I'm not sure what all I can do. I know I can change them but if I can change vibrations why can't I change for my voice? I can track people and know my surroundings."

"Something like a bat in a way?"

"Yes but a little different."

"Maybe Ginji will let you join us next time." Her eyes lit up she wanted to go somewhere and help. "If MakubeX gets that chip working right for you then I'd almost be sure you can go."

She dropped the bell and it rolled off the side of the bed. She trotted past Kadsuki and out the door. The light of the fading day hit her eyes red. She held a hand against the light and continued. She found MakubeX typing something into the computer at an amazing rate. "Good I was just going to look for you." She motioned at the computer. "Don't worry it looks like you just mess with the display. None of my data is ever affected."

She placed a hand on his shoulder standing where she would be out of the way yet could still see. He shrank at the contact then allowed it remembering she meant nothing by it just to communicate. "I worried I was hurting your computer. I'm glad it is ok."

It was the first time MakubeX had heard what the others described as her true voice. He had heard the distorted version when she used the environment to cast it out. "Does the vibration you use to talk get shared with anything else?"

"Yes."

"So it needs to have a way for you to turn it on and off. I think it can work without being directly embedded as well."

"Mak…" Her hand left his shoulder and she hugged him a motion he was not ready for in the least. "Thank you!"

She quickly released him from the hug and again had her hand lightly on his shoulder. "Do you have something to hang this on so it will sit about where the old one did?"

"Like a chain?"

She smiled as she said this. "That would work."

She pulled a thin chain off from around her wrist. She handed it to him. "I think it is long enough."

MakubeX strung the new chip through it. "The switch is on the side. It should just take your voice to an audible level. I took out all the tracking stuff."

She took the chain back and secured it around her neck. The square chip sat in the middle of the scared patch. She flipped the small switch. "MakubeX, I think it works."

"Does it sound like how the other did?"

"I could care less in truth, but I think your version sounds better. Theirs still cast that awful hum."

"So you can hear it too?"

She nodded. "Thank you again MakubeX."

She ran off before he had time to ask her anything else. She found a pile of ruble to sit on that overlooked a large clearing of the city. Ginji found her there some time later. She knew it was he without him making a sound. "You asked me once why I didn't just leave."

"Eien?"

"Ginji, were you born here?"

"Why do you ask?"

"In this place reality and illusion exist together. I know Jubei and Kadsuki exist in reality because I know they came from the outside."

"Where are you from Eien?"

"I really don't know. In truth the reason I didn't just leave is because I fear learning if I really do exist only as an illusion."

"Do you want to find out?"

"This chip MakubeX made, it works really well." She switched it off and placed her hand on Ginji's shoulder. "The deepest part of my soul needs to know."

She flipped it back on. "Why can't you say that aloud?"

"Because I know who all is listening."

"We were planning on going to the outer borders soon anyways. You're welcome to join us."

"Delighted for the chance to help."

Ginji started back but something stopped him. He listened for a moment before he realized what he was hearing. Eien was singing. It was the tune they had all by now heard as a hum in the background when she healed them. The song was a sad one. He was surprised that someone that seemed to forever be happy to know such a sad song. He walked on deciding it was rude to be listening to her now. He wondered how much she knew that she would never utter. She tended to be quiet by nature unless she was overly excited about something. Even now with the ability to talk so freely she went to find a bit of solitude. 

With morning came the excursion to the border. Eien was ready to go before they were. She was lingering around Jubei today. He looked down at her. "What?"

She pointed at his arm. "I thought they were white."

"These are different. Don't worry about them."

"They resonate funny."

"Why do you say that?"

Her expression seemed to show she knew something more. "Because it is the truth."

Jubei watched as she spoke partly with her hands. Her long thin fingers were sporadically adorned with rings. "Why do you wear rings? Aren't you scared of someone trying to take them because of their value?"

"Without the chip that distorted voice that I can cast out upon metal is due to the rings casting noise from the vibrations rapidly striking them against the other metal. If the chip fails I still need a backup."

"Jubei, Eien, hurry up."

She ran off. He realized now how she could survive in Babylon City. She might not have said much but with her gift she could tell the difference. She might even know how they are different and only be asking to confirm it. They might see today what made her a citizen there. She walked up with Ginji and the others. Her normal happy and carefree expression was absent now. She looked serious almost dangerous for once. "Eien you should probably stay back here for now."

She nodded and stopped as the others walked on. The group they were facing was very large. Eien knew that her friends would win any conflict. It did break down to a fight and Eien watched quite bored. "This will be easy with them all distracted."

Eien turned her attention away from the fight towards the new visitors to the site. "If you walk away now no harm will come to you."

There was about five of them in this new group. The one Eien took as the leader spoke to the others. "Isn't it cute? The defenseless one is threatening us."

"You assume I'm defenseless because I'm not in the middle of the fight?"

She smiled darkly as she flipped off the small switch. The closer they were the faster they fell to her attack. Now all five were to their knees vomiting. None of them had the power left in them to stand. The others had just settled their dispute. Ginji started over to help Eien. She turned to him and shook her head telling him no. He stopped dead in his tracks. Two of them had already passed out. She approached the one that seemed to be their leader. She placed a hand on his head. "Leave now or I will only make it worse."

She let go of him and walked back to the group dropping her assault on them. The effects still lingered and as she knew would linger for another day. She flipped the chip back on as if nothing had happened. "Eien, what just happened?"

"They mistook me as defenseless. I corrected their assumption."

"That looked harsh."

"Not very harsh just messy."

"What is harsh for you?"

"Inflicting a very painful death."

"How?"

She paused as if remembering all the ways she had done in the past. "Eien! Just how many have you killed?"

"Well I have been ordered to kill in so many ways, something about making a statement to the enemy. In truth I don't remember all of those I've killed."

"And we've been babying you thinking you were weak?"

"Most of those I took were more light than flesh."

"What do you mean?"

She walked to the exit of the tower. She reached her hand out into the light of freedom. "It would seem I am more flesh than light."

"I still don't get it."

"Not everything here is real. But, even light is vibration so I can disburse it like I can any other vibration."

"You really are heartless underneath that smile."

"Maybe, but calling me that doesn't really change much does it?"

"I guess not. When will you turn on us?"

"I have no reason to do that."

"You were basically an assassin then?"

"I was. My white friends acted as extra eyes and ears to track targets and survey the landscape."

Emishi laughed. "You certainly are well suited for the job then. Why did you leave?"

"I don't like the job."

"Why did you start then?"

"I don't remember a time I wasn't in the service of killing."

"Why did you continue for so long?"

"It never occurred to me that there was something else other than that."

"You really are an idiot aren't you?"

"I never said I was bright. Thank you for taking me here I now know part of my truth."

She walked home ahead of them humming her song as if nothing had happened today out of the ordinary. It was slightly unsettling to most of them. "Do you think she'll turn on us?"

"Do you know if she turned on who she worked for before or just left?"

MakubeX smiled. "With her data she might leave but she won't harm those she trusts."

She turned back and shouted to them. "Hurry up, you're all so slow today."

She laughed overjoyed by the ability to shout and be heard by someone other than her rodents and dogs. Eien ran ahead now. She hummed and sang her song as she went. Somehow the events of earlier started to fade from the other's memory as well. Her song stopped. A moment of silence followed. She had been out of their sight for a while now but not too far ahead. The unnatural silence was shattered by a scream. Eien's scream was filled with pain and it cut suddenly. MakubeX knew right away that she had overloaded the chip. 

Eien was now sobbing silently to their ears. Small rivers of red flowed around her. Her face was buried in the side of one of the fallen wolves. Her long hair had fallen around the dead animal quickly acquiring a red tint as the blood flowed around it. "Eien! What happened?"

Ginji's voice started to trail off as his eyes took in the sight. She made no reaction to Ginji's words. Around her as far as they could tell was every animal loyal to her brutally killed. She showed her face now streaked with tears and blood. Her mouth moved silently. She screamed without sound. Shido bowed his head realizing she was calling out to any who still followed her. Again tears flowed as she hugged her fallen comrade. Nothing answered her. Shido expected it looking at the massacre before him. "Eien, would you like me to reset the chip?"

She handed him the chip and chain. He messed with it a moment and handed it back to her. "Ashi. Why did you have to go too? No one else is left either."

"Who would have done something like this?"

"Maybe the ones she left to come here?"

"Eien?"

She didn't reply. Eien had passed out in the quickly cooling fur of her friend. Shido picked up the fallen girl and carried her to her bed. The others worked to burry her companions. Shido returned. "If what she said is true about her animals then she will be much stronger when she wakes up."

"Who could have done something so cruel?"

"Whoever did it they got the results they were after I think."

Jubei looked at the dog she was crying into. "He's still alive, just barely."

Eien woke with a start. She saw the blood still on her hands and staining her clothing and again started to cry. She switched off the chip not wanting to short it again. Somewhere she also hoped someone would answer her calls. 

She washed up a little. She heard a knock and went to the door quickly. She opened the door to see Ginji. "Eien? Are you feeling any better?"

She nodded and motioned for him to enter. "You've been crying again."

She flipped the chip back on. "Ginji, there isn't anyone left."

He gave her a hug not knowing what else to do for her. He quickly realized the sticky feeling substance was the drying blood in her hair. She started to cry again but was forcing herself quiet. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She looked up at him. For a moment her tears looked as if made of blood themselves. "I should go back."

"After this you'll go back?"

"And they won't go after you next?"

"Well you could always bring us back."

She pushed him down to the floor. "That is not funny."

"Cheered you up for a minute though."

Her expression paled. She walked past him as if he vanished. "We have company."

Eien greeted her guest with an expression that alone might have killed. "Hello Miss Eien. Did you enjoy the little gift?"

"Kagami. That was of ill taste. Ginji, stand away."

Ginji retreated into her home. "What are you up to now little one?"

"A little alteration."

The air seemed to warp around her. Kagami looked a little surprised. "So this is how you killed your victims. Very interesting."

"No, this is how I eased them into submission."

Something changed and Kagami noticed it a little too late. Blood trickled from his nose and ears. He spoke with difficulty. "Another time."

She nodded as Kagami vanished. Ginji stepped out. "You did that with the chip still active Eien."

"I know. I'm not sure I'll be able to separate it that well again."

She walked back inside. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I need a shower. I reek of blood."

Ginji stepped outside closing the door behind him. She might have killed many in the past but her hands were never dirtied with her method. The others had just finished burying he friends. "What called them all to one place?"

Ginji was now with them. "How is she doing?"

"She's taking a shower. That Kagami guy showed up again. He eluded her attack but she did do a bit of damage to him."

Eien returned, her hair was still wet but pulled into a long thick braid. The thin chains still ran through it Ginji once wondered why she put such care into the chain work in her hair. She no longer had the blue dress on. They now could all see what she had under it the entire time. The chains that threaded out from her dress were part of another layer shaped to fit just like her blue dress only made entirely of chain. Her entire body was shielded with a weave of the delicate chain that followed the same pattern as the dress. It had no sleeves other than a few chains that ran down her arm to the ring at her elbow that could be seen when wearing the dress. "Thank you."

"Do you want to stay back next time?"

"No, they all gathered because they knew danger was here. Normally I would have been here."

"Alright Eien go if you're up to it."

She nodded. MakubeX walked up to her. "Do you want me to teach you how to rest the chip if you short it out again?"

"Thank you."

They walked off together. MakubeX was both leading her away and going to a place with better light to show her what to do. Kadsuki asked the question to Jubei that they all wanted to know now that they could talk of it. "How's Ashi doing?"

"I think I can save him but I'm not sure he'll be the same again. He's in a coma now."

"Do you need any help?"

"Shido? Can you find some type of muzzle for a dog that large? I'm a bit worried what it will try to do once it wakes up."

"I'll try. I've never needed one before."

"That wolf is defiantly stubborn."

"Just like his master."

Jubei was out in a cleared area practicing with his needles. Eien found him and stood at the edge staying out of his way. He noticed her there after a few minutes. "Eien?"

"I need to practice too."

"Why? Your power is natural to you isn't it?"

"I need to practice my hand to hand technique."

Jubei signaled her to come out. He was curious as to what she could do without her power. "Just don't use your gift alright?"

She smiled. "No needles."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Block."

With that she spun around. Jubei now saw why she always dressed that way. He dodged as her hair came around. He saw she was going to kick and she missed. He realized it was too easy as the chains at her hip came around and hit high and hard. They were probably worse than her kick but he wasn't going to decide that. "Jubei? Are you alright?"

He was holding his arm where the chain hit. "I'm fine. It's my fault I underestimated you. Go again."

She practiced for almost an hour with Jubei. Quickly he saw that the chains acted like phantom punches. She could strike with not only hits and kicks but the chain dangling from her hip and arm also followed her motions. Her hair was the lesser of all of it since it was bound it moved slower but if forgotten did hurt. Her dress was also lined with chain and it acted for the most part like armor but occasionally did have the opportunity to cause damage in itself.

He could tell she was holding back trying to keep at his speed. She was defiantly deadly on her own. She defiantly knew how to outright fight someone but the fact she could combine it with her power was almost frightening. "Thank you Jubei."

She smiled. She didn't look out of breath or warmed up at all. "Why don't you fight like that more often Eien?"

She was grasping his hand healing the damage she dealt him during practice. "I don't like that way as much. It is messier."

"I need to practice with my needles. You can watch if you want."

Eien stepped back out of his way so he could practice in peace and not have to worry about hitting her. He pulled out the black set and started using those. As soon as he did Eien sensed something wrong. Eien ran out to him after only a minute of practice. "Stop using them now."

"Eien?"

She grabbed his arm trying to get him to drop the orb that controlled the needles movement. "Stop now the vibration it causes injury."

"I know I won't do it long. It is dangerous to do that."

Eien dropped to the ground holding her ears. Jubei put away the black needles quickly. "Eien!"

She looked up at him. Her eyes were watering. "What vibration do those needles use?"

"Don't worry. Are you alright now?"

"Fine, I think."

She stood up and started to walk away. It was as if her inner ear was gone. She took a few steps then she fell. This was not the same Eien he had just seen practicing. "You're not moving like you're fine."

"Just a little dizzy."

Jubei sat next to her. "Don't stand until the dizziness passes."

"Jubei? How long does it normally take?"

"Only a few minute usually. Relax a bit."

She collected herself a bit pulling herself into a normal sitting position. She was still holding the ground trying to keep something stable in her perception. "At least it is nice out today."

"How have you been doing?"

"Alright. I found that I can be lonely now."

Jubei waited with her for the dizziness to fade for almost thirty minutes. Sitting next to her like this he knew she was no longer the same girl that he had met in the Belt Line. He felt a little uncomfortable being around her with the secret he was keeping. "Has your head cleared yet?"

"No, everything is still odd feeling."

He pulled out one of his white needles. "Give me your arm."

She held out her arm but she was very tense over the needle. "Relax Eien. I promise it won't hurt anywhere near what you are expecting."

She forced herself to relax but turned away. He was trying to keep from laughing at her. She defiantly wasn't the same girl. Jubei poked the pressure point he was after and let her arm go. She looked at him in a slightly confused manner. "That was it?"

"Yes."

"It didn't hurt."

"It isn't supposed to hurt. How's your head?"

"Just like normal, but you're not normal right now. Those black needles screwed you up too."

"I'll be fine."

She flipped the chip off and grabbed onto Jubei. She was right he did feel a bit weakened from the needles but it didn't bother him much. They didn't hurt him to use to the extent she picked up by being so sensitive to the change in vibrations. He was feeling much better now. "Now we're even."

The hum seemed to always be there when she spoke through contact. "Sure. But it was me that messed you up."

She let go and turned the chip back on. "I'm not keeping a detailed score."

She got up and started to run ahead. "Eien, wait up. I've been keeping a secret from you."

She stopped quickly turning back to him. "Secret?"

It had been two weeks since the attack and Eien seemed back to normal. She even was wearing her normal clothing again. "He's still not well but I managed to save Ashi."

"Ashi is still alive?"

"Do you want to go visit him?"

"Hurry Jubei where is he?"

"How long have you had Ashi?"

She thought for a moment counting up the years. "Fifteen years."

The answer surprised him. Jubei didn't think wolves lived that long and Ashi didn't look old at all. "How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen, I think. I might be older."

"He has been with you a long time then."

"I've heard they live twenty years but I know he is older than that."

Kadsuki greeted them at the door. "So you finally told her then?"

"Hi Kadsuki."

"Hurry up Eien."

"Coming. Coming."

She walked past Kadsuki following Jubei to a room towards the back. He opened the door and the light was still on inside. Along the wall he had built something for the large animal to lie on. "There he is."

Jubei was holding the door open. Eien ducked and ran in under his arm. She slid on her knees across the smooth hard floor coming to a stop at the side of the nest like bed. Jubei wondered how she could do that with all the chain. Ashi was still sleeping. She removed the muzzle Jubei had placed when he was worried about how the wolf would react. He almost protested but stopped thinking she knew the animal well enough to know when she could and could not trust it. Jubei had suspected it but looking now he knew the dog was bigger than Eien. When standing the wolf was 100 cm tall and 210 cm long. It was not a light critter like his master. Jubei guessed from when he carried it that it was about 60 kg and he feared it because the animal did not carry much fat that he could tell. 

Eien sat there stroking his head and playing with his ears. "I'll be right back."

She ran off and was back within minutes. She again sat right next to the wolf in the nest box. She had returned with a brush and was carefully removing all the snags and mats from his fur. Jubei left her alone while she was doing this. He came back later and had to smile. He had never seen Ashi freshly brushed and all his fur stood on end from the static the brush generated. Eien had set the brush down on the floor and was trying to discharge the static so his fur would go back down. "Eien, you should probably go soon. It is getting late."

She nodded. Petting Ashi one last time as she got up. Jubei was shutting the door for her as he heard a whine. Eien turned around quickly. Ashi had opened his eyes but was still too weak to move. "Better tell him what's going on."

She nodded and flipped off the chip. "Ashi, you need to stay here for now and get better."

He tried getting up. "No Ashi. Stay there." She sat next to him again. "Behave for Jubei. He's going to make sure you get better. Will you trust him?"

The dog nuzzled her arm. "I'll be back tomorrow to visit. Get better now."

She motioned Jubei to come near. Ashi gave no reaction to him. "You can be nicer than that to him. He saved you this time."

Ashi allowed Jubei to pet him. "Don't worry, he uses needles but they don't hurt if you relax."

She flipped back on the switch. "Will he be okay?"

"He shouldn't give you any trouble even if you use your needles."

Eien returned the next day with lunch. She carried in a huge stew pot with gloves on. "Can I help you with that Eien?"

"It is hot."

Jubei moved out of her way as she set it down on the floor in the kitchen. "Why so much?"

"Well there is the four of us."

"Four?"

"Yes, Ashi is hungry too isn't he?"

"He can eat this?"

"Wolves are wonderful in that way. They prefer meat but can eat fruits, veggies, insects, almost anything if they need to."

Jubei grabbed four large bowls for her. She filled one for him and Kadsuki. She then filled the third bowl and took it to the back room. Ashi lapped up the soup quickly. She knew he was still hungry. "I'll be back later with more. Let that settle for a while."

She filled her bowl and ate with the others. She was glad she made as much soup as she did because it quickly became the entire group's lunch. She filled Ashi's bowl once more before the group devoured the rest of the soup. Eien went back to Ashi again. He whined when she opened the door. She waited while Ashi finished his second bowl of soup. Jubei entered a bit later. "He can go home with you if you think he's strong enough."

The wolf forced himself up. "Ashi you best be ready if you're going to go. I can't carry you."

He pushed her to the floor. "He's been getting better faster than I was expecting."

Ashi let her up. "I guess you can come home since you seem to have doctor's permission."

He trotted over to Jubei and nuzzled his hand. "You are one strange animal."

Eien helped with dishes and returned the stockpot to wherever she found it. Ashi followed her home his tail low with a slow wag as he walked. That night Eien didn't need a blanket, she had a warm fur coat so close it was almost suffocating, but she didn't mind.

Ginji knocked on her door the next morning. The door gave at his first knock. Ashi lifted his head quickly at the sound and was now staring at Ginji. "Nice wolf, good Ashi. Can I talk with your person?"

Ashi nuzzled Eien from her sleep. Ginji saw she was awake but was not able to see him standing at the doorway because Ashi was in the way. She stroked his fur in long pets going about halfway down his back then starting again. He heard a click. "Good morning Ginji."

She sat up so she could see whom she addressed. Ashi laid his head back down. "How did you find Ashi? I've never seen a wolf in here."

"Ashi found me. I just helped him."

"Is he one of your white creatures?"

She smiled. "Isn't that the question? Ashi had this coloration before he found me. Was he bad enough off to be indebted or does he just like me?"

"I thought you said they took your vibration. Can't you tell if he is your match?"

"Again, he is the same. Maybe I'm his in actuality."

She laughed at this. "You have a strange sense of humor at times."

"What's up so early?"

"Wanted to know if you were joining us today."

"Sure."

Ashi got up with her. The wolf trotted outside past Ginji. "He's strange too."

"Now Ginji, he doesn't think like a human. He'll see you as prey, predator, threat, or not."

"So what am I to him?"

"No threat."

"And you?"

"Predator but not a threat."

"Why are you a predator?"

"Because of how many I've killed that he has been witness to. Not a threat because I have never caused him harm and have no intension to do so."

"We'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"I'll be right out."

Ashi stood away from the group watching, waiting for his master to enter it. Shido asked about the wolf watching them. He got a full report from Ginji and Jubei about all they knew of it. Something bothered Shido about this animal. It was different from the others that Eien's gift had touched yet it still did not listen to him either. The animal was big too. It wasn't abnormal but it was defiantly maxing the scale of natural. If it wasn't one of Eien's creatures in service why was it always in white phase? The color did not help it hide here. He suspected something other than Eien's answer to why all her companions had gathered here without her call to be massacred. It seemed to him that they came to the wolf's aid. He knew he didn't know the structure her animals kept since it was such a mixed bunch. Maybe the wolf got as much protection as Eien since he seemed to have been the most important to her. "Maybe Ashi is the leader."

Ginji turned to him puzzled. "What was that Shido?"

"I hope I'm wrong but I was thinking that maybe Eien isn't the one in control. She didn't know Ashi was still alive, she seems to know the exact location of any other animal."

"And the dog is?"

"He would need Eien to live here and communicate with us. She hears and understands both worlds yet only the animals hear her."

"So all her little pets were protecting Ashi and it had nothing to do with Eien?"

"I think so."

"She had once started to say something to me that sounded like partners."

Shido nodded to Jubei thinking what he said could be true had hoped that it was more that than the wolf in charge. They all dropped the conversation with the sound of Eien's door. She smiled as she entered the group. Ashi vanished from sight. Since Eien didn't seem concerned they wouldn't worry either.

Eien stood at the edge of a large crater created in the middle of the market. "Ginji? Our visitor did this?"

"Yep."

"By themselves?"

"You got it."

There was an explosion in the distance. Eien's head snapped towards the sound. She ran to it Ginji struggling to keep up with her. Emishi was blown back from a fresh crater. "They are using land mines too."

"Eien, help him could you?"

She nodded and was with Emishi almost as soon as Ginji finished his sentence. "Figures, I only get the pretty girl when I'm injured."

Ginji thought to himself that she was fast today almost abnormally so. She smiled to Emishi. "Well on the plus side it looks like everything is minor."

"On the down?"

"You have a lot of injuries."

"So am I doomed to be a new recruit to your white army?"

She pinched him. "Only if I left you here to get infection and weary with blood loss."

"Careful I'm injured remember."

She killed the chip and placed a hand on his. Emishi had grown fond of that tune she was always humming or singing. It filled his head now as she was removing the disruptions to his normal vibrations. "Clean bill of health now."

He heard it over the hum. "Thanks. Eien!"

Emishi pushed her down. Their disruptive visitor had shown up. She focused on what Emishi just saved her from. A young man older than her stood a few feet away. Still in Emishi's head she spoke. "About twenty-three, taller than me."

A laugh rolled through his head. "Then again most everyone seems to be that. His weapon is strange. Staff, about two meters long. One end, a base filled with charges. Probably what caused some of the craters? The other end has a spear laced with something I don't know. His gloves are also laced with explosives. Avoid his punches."

"Pretty good description for not looking Eien."

Emishi got up and went to face this new opponent. She shouted for him to stop but it was something only she could hear. His whip was thrown from him in the first explosion. Eien watched as this new person punched Bloody Joker. The force sent Emishi back into the fresh crater that had caused his injuries. Silently she questioned this man but her words couldn't reach him. She had forgotten about the chip the words sounded no different to her raw or filtered through it. "Eien isn't it? Come with me."

He reached for her. Ashi was now between them teeth bared. "What is this your attack dog?"

She remembered the chip. "Emishi can you hear me?"

"Get out of there."

"Do you know that song?"

"I guess, you mean that one you're always singing?"

"Right carry it until I tell you to stop."

"Sure, I'm not good."

"Doesn't matter just do it."

Emishi started to sing and where he didn't know the words he hummed it. "Ashi, no."

The wolf backed away slowly with her command. "So why pull your dog away and have that idiot hum?"

"Because I'm not a nice person."

She turned off the chip and changed the vibration around her. Ashi ran away clearing her range. Abrasions started to form on his skin. She stopped her assault as she heard bones start to break. The intruder collapsed gasping for breath. His right arm and both legs were broken as well as hundreds of tiny cuts covering his body. "What did you do?"

She turned the chip back on. "I turned your body against you."

She heard Emishi was still half humming half singing the song. "You can stop now Joker."

"I was just getting good at it Eien."

She slid down the edge of the crater to him. "I have to fix you twice today?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

He hummed along with the tune filling his head with her unfiltered vibration. "What did humming do?"

"That song kept you safe from what I changed. You should probably call to the others to tell them we're done."

"Why not you? I'm injured?"

"Not for much longer and besides all I'd do is blast your ear drums from the inside."

"Good point."

Emishi called out for the others. Ashi limped back to Eien's side falling down the edge of the crater. Eien let go of Emishi done with his needs. She stroked Ashi trying to find what was wrong. She pushed the wolf back onto his feet. She was pushing against him to keep him up as she turned the chip back on. "Help me get him up the edge."

Emishi helped her push him up. The wolf scrambled the last few feet trying to climb the edge himself. "He's up now."

She smiled and pulled herself out quickly extending a hand back down to Emishi. He took the assistance and was again out of the crater. Ashi stood over the fallen teeth exposed. "Where are they?"

"They should be here any minute."

"Stay here. I'll find them."

Ashi ran ahead of Eien. Her quick steps over the uneven ground were no match for Ashi's bounds. "Eien! Look out."

A tremendous force pushed Eien back by some enemy unseen. She landed hard momentarily knocking herself out. Slowly she opened her eyes. Ashi was lying limp across her. He received more damage than she had but still no worse. He quickly stood up ready to fight. She suddenly felt herself going backwards quickly. She was caught in the threads of another user of string. "Now tell your puppy to stand down."

She told Ashi to stay in silent reply; the thread had cut the chip free. "Tell him or I'll kill him now."

Ashi ran vanishing quickly into the rubble. "VOLTS, we are here to negotiate this area as our new turf. If you do not agree then your fellow member is going to wish for death."

He pulled the strings tighter in some places the string started to draw blood but her under layer was keeping the damage minimal. "Why won't you cry out?"

Jubei stepped out from the group. "You will not hear a word from her lips. You've separated her from her voice."

"She spoke just a moment ago."

"That black disc is what produced her voice. Right now the only thing than can hear her is the wolf that just ran off."

"You're not much fun then."

"Give up. You're the only one left."

"You haven't found Aki yet."

He noticed it quickly, the presence of a hum in his head. "Did this Aki like explosives?"

"So you can talk without that chip?"

Kadsuki saw it first. She had freed one of her hands and had one of her rings pressed against the tight string. "Do you want to share his fate?"

"What did you do to Aki?"

He pulled the string tighter only sinking his string deeper into one of the groves in her ring's design. "Hey string boy, I'd be more worried about yourself right now."

"She can't do anything She can hardly move to breathe right now."

Jubei shrugged his shoulders as he stepped back figuring Eien was going to attack him soon. "The thing about our little Eien is that if you can hear her that means she can kill you."

"What? She's Silent Eternity?"

She smiled as she started to play with vibrations. The string went loose as her attacker fell to his knees. "What is this?"

"Just a little change in health by the looks of it."

Eien nodded in agreement. "Stop. I don't want to die."

Ginji spoke up. "Eien. That's enough."

She dropped the string. It fell harmlessly to the ground. Ashi walked up to the man who dared attack his owner. He snapped at the man. The string master made a few quick motions, the last motions Eien saw him make. She threw the coil of chain she kept at her back and then her sight went black in a splash of red.

"Hey squirt they need your help again."

A small Eien pulled herself out from under a tight place. "Just a minute. I just finished hiding the stuff down there."

"Hurry it up."

She finished up and was out from under the crawl space again. "What's next?"

"We need you for a theft."

"Again?"

"You're the only one small enough to go under all the security."

"When?"

"Just stay put around here."

She nodded. The man stormed off. She sat on one of the stairs she just climbed out from under of. She heard a strange sound. It was something dragging across the cement. She went to investigate. She poked her head out around the corner and saw it. A huge white dog stood before her. She backed away at first scared it would hurt her. Something in her told her not to fear. She walked up to the animal. It licked her hand. "Don't eat me?"

She pulled her hand back to find it laced with blood. Walking around she found the side it kept away from her was splattered with blood. Someone had shot him with scattering ammo. "Come on. I'll try to help you."

The wolf followed her. She worried it would not be able to follow her into her hiding places since it was well over twice her size. The animal was already fully grown but it managed to follow her under the stairs into a space only really known to Eien. She lit a lantern. "Hold still doggie."

She cleaned the wounds and dressed them. She had just finished when she heard pounding above. "I'll be back. It is safe here."

She scurried out of her small hole. "Eien! Hurry it up we need to go."

The wolf hid like this for almost a month as its wounds healed. Eien spent most of her free time tending to the animal. On this day Eien wouldn't return so quickly. She left when she was called just like any other mid afternoon or evening. Within the hour she was working. "You need to get through that attic vent and work your way down to open the door. Can you do that?"

"I'll try."

"Eien, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Careful you look a little pale tonight."

They helped her up to the attic vent and quickly she was in and gone from sight. Within minutes they heard small taps on the door as she worked to open the inner lock without a key. She opened the door and collapsed burning with fever. "Hey, I'm not needed this time I'll take her back."

There were nods of agreement. In her current state she would not be helpful and if they had to move fast that defiantly wasn't going to happen. Koguri took her back and brought her inside. She rarely was inside always under this place. He cleared off a bed for her and put her down. "What happened tonight? You never get sick."

She tried to get up but no longer had the strength to do even that. "I'm not sick."

"Alright, you're not sick. Just rest for now."

For three days she only got worse. On the third night it broke. Everything was gone. The illness, the fever, and Eien left with it. The girl with bright green eyes now had eyes of darkness and skin as pale as death. She spoke not a word and yet she seemed to want to ask something. Her mouth would move but no words would fill it.

Ashi left the den healed and hungry that night. Eien had not been there to feed him in four nights. The wolf entered and was met with hostility. It shredded all those who harmed it working his way in to Eien. Koguri lifted Eien from bed and used her as a shield. It was now that she realized her caregiver cared little for her. Ashi pushed Eien away with his massive head. Eien was still partly closed off from the world from her sickness. The death around her seemed merely a dream. She rolled over in the bed and went back to sleep as Ashi had his fill or fresh raw meat.

With the morning light Eien felt well enough to move around. The floor was wet and sticky as she crossed it. There was a strange smell too. Eien had never smelled it before. Everything seemed wrong. She looked down and now she saw it. Eien screamed but even that did not sound right. Ashi ran into the room paws coated with dried blood. She backed away from the wolf fearing it now. She slipped on the floor and knocked her head hard on the floor.

She sat up realizing it was now later in the morning. She lifted her hands back up and a wave of illness washed over her as she remembered the blood. She ran out quickly half sliding the entire way. The wolf brushed against her. "You did this didn't you?"

She stepped back realizing she understood the wolf without words now. She washed off the blood and found herself new clothes. The wolf now followed her, always by her side.

"Welcome back. That chain you wear under your dress saved you this time. You've been with a fever for two days now."

"Did I save Ashi?"

Jubei looked at her with an expression of surprise. "What's wrong? He's gone isn't he?"

Jubei recollected his thoughts. "Yes, Ashi is dead. That chain did save some of the damage but it wasn't near enough."

"Why such an odd expression?"

Jubei grabbed something from the counter. He held it before her. "You don't have this on."

She looked at the chip as equally confused. "Glass of water?"

He filled a glass and returned. "Here."

She sat it on the ground and touched the surface of the water. "I don't get it. I can still make the tiny vibrations."

"Your eyes are green now too."

She ran to a mirror. "Why now?"

"You once could talk like this couldn't you?"

"Before I became very ill and lost my color."

"Have you been ill like that since?"

"Not like that."

"How about before then?"

"Normally I don't get sick."

She wasn't going to say anything more. Ashi was her partner. He paid his dues and she paid her price. "Take it easy for a few days alright?"

She nodded and left the room. She sat at a window overlooking the chaos of rubble below. "I heard you have your voice back."

She looked back inside at Shido. "I never lost it."

"What just happened?"

"Would it be that uncommon for a creature to have power here? I mean so many here have a gift."

"So Ashi had a gift?"

"He protected me, but he also needed me. Those little creatures were more his than mine. I might have saved them but they followed Ashi."

"Why did they protect you then?"

"Because Ashi knew he would not always be there to protect me."

"How did you help him?"

"He might have been just as deadly as I am but living here was hard. He still required shelter. Being thought of as a pet he was no longer seen constantly as a threat. He was then seen only as threatening as his owner."

"Why did you need protection in the first place?"

"I didn't know my gift until much later. I spent three years only being heard by Ashi and the other animals."

"So will you still pull the color out of anything you heal?"

She looked him in the eyes he saw now they were not her oil drop eyes from before but now emerald green. "That was Ashi's power working through me."

"Can you still use your waves?"

"Yes, that was my power. I can heal completely now."

"You just didn't want us to also be in Ashi's service."

"Correct. I could probably leave this place now. I know I am real."

"Am I real?"

She looked at him puzzled. "You know you were born outside. Why do you ask?"

"I wondered what you meant by real."

"Yes, you are real. Ginji is real. Kadsuki is real. Jubei is real."

"So who isn't real?"

"Most of your crows are not real. I won't say any human counterparts. That would be rude since they themselves probably do not know."

"What's that?"

"What?"

Shido pointed. "I thought I saw a flash of something on your leg."

Below her knee two delicate chains ran in intricate patterns. Below it there were loops that carried gems that caught the light. Just above it was a small image. "Ka (花), my family name. That marking was lost with the rest of the color for so long." 

"Does that chain cover your entire body?" 

She wasn't looking at him anymore. "Kadsuki's string works well for what he needs but for what I do I need something the transfers energy more readily. For that I have chosen metal. If I pull right the entire coil unravels. The idea is to maximize my range should I ever need that much power." 

"Doesn't Ginji's power get in the way with magnetism?" 

"No, different kind of metal." 

"What is your greatest power?" 

"I could bring down the fortress." 

"How?" 

"It is still a building and therefore a mighty shift in the ground would cause it to fall." 

"Do you know how many that would kill?" 

She looked back at him her green eyes cold. "Do you want to know that answer?" 

"Eien." 

"I would not do it. The cost is over 10,000 people more than myself." 

"That many?" 

"And more." 

"Where do you get that number?" 

"You question it yet deep inside you don't doubt it." 

She started to walk off. "Wait Eien." 

She started to run. Shido didn't try to catch up. He would ask her again later. Eien stumbled across Kadsuki. "What happened?" 

She helped him up. "I didn't think I would need help." 

"You fought alone?" 

"Don't take me to Jubei." 

"Why not?" 

"He'll think this is his fault." 

She paused for a moment considering what all that would mean. She nodded. "Alright. I won't bring you to Jubei." 

She brought him to her home. He was still bleeding badly. Her smile was warm and showed no sign of fear for him. She knew he would survive with her help. "What are you thinking about Eien?" 

"Nothing. Sleep, you need rest. When you wake I'll have you good as before." 

"I can't take…" 

She put him to rest with her power. Slowly she returned the vibration to normal. It was a big job since he was so critically injured and she was tired and weak when she finished. She collapsed partly atop Kadsuki. 

He woke with the morning light realizing the weight on his side. He sat up and seeing Eien he pulled her close to him. "I've been protected my entire life. Eien I want to protect you like Jubei has protected me." 

Her hair normally so neat and tamed with the chains was escaping. Kadsuki started to remove it carefully from her hair. He now guessed her hair was actually longer than his own. He spent almost an hour removing the chains that held her hair up in coils and braids. He realized they were more to keep her hair up and shortened than anything else. She opened her eyes shortly after he finished. She looked up at him sheepishly. "Sorry about that." 

"What? Falling asleep? Thank you Eien." 

"Did I miss anything are you all healed?" 

"No, as always a perfect job." 

She seemed to just now realize she was leaning into him. She pulled herself up and stood quickly still not realizing her hair was loose. She snagged it between her leg and the edge of the bed and lost her balance. Kadsuki grabbed her with a little trouble since she was already bracing herself for the floor. She stood, this time minding that her hair was loose. "Thank you for saving me this time." 

She bowed hair flying around her face. Eien was always ready to put a smile on his face. Her grace and fluidity of motion vanished when she was nervous. He could see why so many judged her as weak. "Why are you in such a hurry so suddenly?" 

She stood there a moment lost for words. "You and I have been here so long we will be worried about." 

He smiled realizing this was her being embarrassed because she showed weakness and woke to find herself leaning into him. "Please sit Eien. Nothing is wrong." 

She looked back at him blankly. He pulled gently on her wrist. She followed by sitting back down next to him. "Why?" 

"Because you looked so happy when you were sitting before." 

She smiled weakly realizing herself that it was true. "I guess but I still don't understand." 

She started to lean into him again. Eien was still very sleepy since her night's rest was a sleep due to exhaustion. He found himself playing with her hair in his fingers as she slept. He wondered how the chain could hold it at all it was so thin and slid so easily from his fingers. He picked up the chain he had taken from her hair. Looking at it now he saw it was tarnishing at his touch. He set it back down amazed the metal tarnished so quickly. She slept for almost an hour before she woke again. "Sleep well?" 

She looked up at him stray locks of hair drifted across her face. She brushed them away most of them returned to her face. "The best I have in a long time." 

"What keeps you from sleeping well?" 

"More so what was different this time?" 

"You were exhausted?" 

"When I went to sleep I knew someone was watching over me." 

She wouldn't look at him when she said this. He realized it was because she didn't want her expression read. Kadsuki realized it himself as soon as she said it. Most of why he slept so well here was because he knew Jubei was always protecting him. "Eien, would you allow me to watch over you more often?" 

"I'll be right back." 

She grabbed the chain for her hair and walked quickly into the bathroom. She tried to hide it but her face was red. "Did I say something wrong?" 

"No. Nothing wrong." 

"Questions don't normally make you leave." 

She opened the door. Her hair was now tamed into a braid she doubled onto itself and ran the chain again around so it wouldn't look like a loop. "Nothing is wrong with what you asked. I'm not used to people caring about me." 

Kadsuki smiled thinking she's also not used to being embarrassed by people. Her voice was slightly raised above the normal cool tone. "What is your answer?" 

"To that, thank…" 

Eien collapsed. Kadsuki collected her from the floor. She was burning up. Knowing nowhere else he took her to Jubei. "What happened just before she collapsed?" 

"I asked her a question that made her very embarrassed." 

Jubei nodded. "I think it is just a slight fever brought on by exhaustion. She should be fine again in a little bit." 

Jubei put a cool cloth on her forehead. "Jubei, if that's all we can do I can watch over her so you can do other things." 

Jubei nodded slowly. "I didn't want you to go out alone anyway." 

"What?" 

"Emishi was looking for you earlier I guess we have another threat at the border. Don't worry probably just someone who wants to cause trouble." 

Jubei shut the door as he walked out. Kadsuki wanted to help but he didn't want to leave Eien either. Almost an hour passed and Eien's fever was just now dropping. Kadsuki smiled, it looked like she was dreaming. Something changed in her dream her content sleeping smile faded and Kadsuki noticed the chains around her were turning black. He figured it would not be wise to touch her right now but he had to wake her up. He found a roll of gauze and tossed it hitting her lightly at the arm. She woke with a start. Kadsuki could have sworn there was a low flash of light. There might have been the chains that were tarnishing were now looking bright and new again. "What's wrong?" 

"I was dreaming, sorry." 

"Are you alright now?" 

"Where is everyone?" 

"They'll be back soon." 

"Can we go out and meet them?" 

"Eien, what was your dream?" 

"Ginji lost control." 

They walked out but the group could already be seen returning. Eien ran to them collapsing g to the ground before Ginji. "Hi Eien, what's this about?" 

"I was worried." 

Ginji was a bit worried as well even if her expression was one of relief. "Nothing to worry about we're VOLTS remember?" 

"You're VOLTS, that's why I was worried." 

"Eien, what's wrong?" 

"I don't want to see you hurt." 

Ginji looked down at her and saw in her eyes that something had scared her into thinking he was going to be hurt. "I don't either." 

She seemed satisfied with his answer and ran off as if nothing odd had just happened or anything ever said between them. Kadsuki exchanged a few words with them and then followed Eien. "Eien? Are you here?" 

"I don't think I could hide even if I tried." 

"Is it really fine with you if I protect you?" 

She looked back at him confused. "Why wouldn't it be?" 

"Think of your position." 

"Why?" 

"If I protect you others will think you gained your power through me." 

"If they think that then they will think that. I will always be who I am. I don't need a title or a position to fill to be who I am. I don't ask for a rank in VOLTS, but if they need to give me rank then let them." 

"You already do have a rank to be this close." 

"I don't want to know it. It is enough if what I need is right here." 

"Is everything you need here or did you leave it in the higher levels?" 

"You bring that up in the same conversation about me gaining rank through your protection. You were in the Belt Line I'm sure you can imagine what I was around in Babylon City. Honestly, how would I have survived this long in that environment if I didn't have some amount of skill or talent?" 

"That's what I wanted to know. You never fight you either stay behind or watch. How can you out rank me?" 

Eien turned to the voice. Kadsuki was ready should he be needed. "Please don't do this. I really don't want to be that person anymore." 

"That's really sweet but if you don't attack me then you will always have to watch your back because I will one day attack you from the shadows." 

Kadsuki nodded to her. "He's known for how relentless he is at killing his prey." 

"Stay out of this Kadsuki. If you are still protecting her this should be the day you take off." 

"If that is how it shall be then that is how we shall play. Kadsuki please leave. I don't want to have to worry about you." 

Reluctantly Kadsuki found a place to watch safely out of her range. "Soft hearted as I heard. How will you defeat me if you care so much about others?" 

"Don't worry." 

"You say that and yet you haven't even seem me yet. Are you sure you know where I am?" 

"Every word you say betrays you. Every breath, every heartbeat, and every twitch of muscle tells me where you are." 

"You can't be that sensitive to vibration." 

"I am giving you one last chance before I use the power that branded me Silent Eternity." 

"Why would I back out on a fight I know I am going to win?" 

Her green eyes were cold. "As you wish." 

She used her gift on the man hidden above her. She focused on stopping one vibration and that was in the beat of the heart. He fell to the ground landing at her feet. "I surrender." 

Her eyes were still cold, almost cruel. "I gave you that chance and you wouldn't take it. Now you shall pay for that mistake." 

"Eien! Stop now!" 

She either was ignoring him or could no longer hear him in her current mindset. Kadsuki grabbed her hand still she paid no attention to him. In a few seconds she would have blood on her hands again. Kadsuki then remembered how easily she was embarrassed before. He kissed her. Her eyes went wide for a moment. She blinked then pulled away. Her attacker was still clutching his chest and breathing hard. Eien was blushing a bright red, also short of breath. "I-I, I almost slipped." 

Kadsuki pulled her close. She hid her face now in a mix of emotions. He looked to the fallen still catching his breathe. "Are you satisfied now?" 

"What kind of monster are you protecting?" 

Kadsuki felt her thin fingers tighten their grip on his shirt at this man's words. Her breathing was still hard and quick. It was hot against his chest and her entire body shook with each breath. "A monster would not have given you as many chances out and warnings. A monster would have taken joy in your destruction. She is not a monster." 

"Who named you Eien, kid?" 

"My mother, I guess." 

"How long ago was that?" 

She pulled her face from Kadsuki. "A long time ago." 

"Before or after this place was built." 

"She helped build it." 

"So do you know the inner workings?" 

"A little." 

"Where is your mother?" 

"I can't remember a time with her." 

Kadsuki decided the questions needed to stop. Eien was now shaking. In his cool but too calm voice laced with anger he spoke now. "You've asked enough of her already." 

Kadsuki started to lead her away. "You do need to protect her if she is who I think she is Kadsuki. A power with no upper limit housed in glass. Will she stop this place like the old myth says? I doubt it, this is the place eternity dwells after all." 

Kadsuki lead her home. He sat next to her. She still had traces of her blushing. She again buried her face into his side. Kadsuki moved his arm around her. "Are you going to be alright?" 

"I almost became that person again. I don't like to use my power like that." 

"You didn't kill him." 

"I almost did. I wasn't controlling my power anymore and then when you stopped me I couldn't control that either." 

"What because you were blushing?" 

"Yes." 

He giggled. "I didn't know what I was going to do if that didn't work. Your chain turns black when you use your power to hurt I noticed." 

"It should be white now." 

"It is. Do you know anything about what he was talking about?" 

"I've known for a long time that I could level this place if I wanted to." 

"You have that much power?" 

"I've been that strong for a long time. I've gotten stronger since then." 

She smiled proudly at this. "Do you mind if I go tell Ginji about what's going on?" 

"Not at all." 

Kadsuki left to find Ginji. She really was a fragile person now that he was left with his thoughts. Was it a warning to protect her from the world or her own power? Ginji agreed that she might need someone to watch over her. Kadsuki spent a lot of time with her and she enjoyed his company. The more time he spent with her the more he was taken with the way life here did not seem to affect her the same way it did everyone else. She seemed like this was the outside where they weren't fighting to survive but living everyday in the sunlight. When was the last time they saw the sun shine outside of this place? 

The more time he spent around her the more he realized she was glass. He found himself spending more and more time around her. Something inside of him told him that he would be the only one that could save her. If someone shattered her bright outlook here it would she her into a darkness not many return from. It was hot today. Hot enough for Eien to shed even the chain layer. Today she was wearing a lightweight shirt with shorts and running around barefooted. Kadsuki had said something about shoes and she only replied back that a little glass wouldn't kill her. The mark of her family was well visible with this outfit. She looked to the sky. "Kadsuki-kun, hurry. Come and see." 

He hurried over to her following her gaze but seeing nothing. "What?" 

She looked him in the eyes as if she couldn't believe he couldn't see it. "The heat will be broken soon." 

"How do you see that?" 

She pointed out over the horizon. He tried to see it but still couldn't figure out what she saw. "Those clouds that are just now showing, they signal the coming of cooler air." 

Kadsuki looked seeing they were different now. "Where did you learn that?" 

She smiled innocently. "They also have a different vibration." 

"You can feel it from that far away?" 

"Yes, but it is not very strong. I have to concentrate on them and tune out the stuff around me." 

"At least with the heat it seems like everyone is staying quiet." 

She nodded. Despite the heat she was leaning into him. Her body still felt cool even today. "I think I'm going to go back." 

She straightened herself so she was no longer leaning into Kadsuki and started off back towards her small home. Kadsuki followed her and she made them both lunch. After she took a seat on the floor with a book she had found and Kadsuki started to doze off. 

After a few chapters Eien looked up from her book. It was raining breaking the heat in a torrent of water. She placed a card in the book as she closed it. The rain was making it took dark to read and soon it would be a full-blown thunderstorm. Eien curled next to Kadsuki and fell asleep. 

Kadsuki woke to the sound of thunder. He was surprised when he realized Eien was next to him sleeping peacefully. Again the old myth crossed his mind. Eien probably was a genius when it came to the thefts she once told him she aided with as a child. Although she could not use her power then she still had a gut feeling over vibration and could find even the most discreet security systems. Finding his thread when they first encountered each other was probably second nature to her by then. He remembered how surprised he was that she knew it was there. Thinking of these things and then on to what all had motion or vibration he realized how true it was that her power had no upper limit. It might not have been as spectacular as the Thunder Emperor's power but it had to be stronger. How could Ginji attack if she froze every vibration in his being? He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. His hair slipped across her face as he did so. Still sleeping she pulled a hand up and batted it away from her face. The bells jingled as she hit his hair. She again was still once Kadsuki pulled his hair back again. 

He settled himself back to at least lie there watching the world pass by as Eien slept soundly. She woke later rolling back into Kadsuki. It surprised her a little since she figured he would have moved at some point. It woke him as well. "Eien, what do you think about?" 

"Right now, I think that I have grown attached." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm not blushing." 

She stole a kiss then pulled the blanket over her head as if hiding from him. Her happiness was infectious. It not only healed their wounds but also helped patch the places worn down in their souls. "If you're not blushing why are you hiding?" 

She threw the cover off and over Kadsuki. "Time to go." 

"What?" 

She looked back smiling. "Belt Line is starting another raid." 

Kadsuki got up and followed her. "How do you know all these things?" 

"Motion is connected. That and I hear Shido heading this way." 

She opened the door and there was Shido getting ready to knock. "So you know." 

"Always ready to help right?" 

Kadsuki closed the door after him and they went together to fight yet another disturbance to protect Lower Town. This time there was enough of them for VOLTS to be separated to one-on-one battles. Eien could only smile as she realized it. This groups was different, they knew what they were doing. She moved slightly to the left to avoid a dart. "It was a wonderful attempt. Do you really think you're safe because you can keep distance from me?" 

She dodged a few more darts easily. "How can you be doing this?" 

"You might as well be throwing trains. I can feel them coming." 

"Silent Eternity, you are the only one who must die today." 

She looked to him green eyes warm with kindness, something he did not expect in the middle of a battle. "Once I would not have cared to live or die but now I have people that need me to live." 

"Even you must realize that you are the one that will destroy this place one day. You want to live even though you know you will be the one to kill them when you destroy Mugenjo?" 

"This structure will fall one day. Does it really matter if I do it or something else?" 

"Is that all you have to say?" 

She kept walking away. "It doesn't matter what I say. I'll tell you only this, spend your time well if I am the one then you know it will be soon this place will die. If you want to live then leave." 

She was gone and he called out for a retreat. The rest of his little group did not expect to hear from him if he was not successful. They broke away as best they could and regrouped later. 

Kadsuki was sitting and Eien was laying next to him her head in his lap. He was playing with the chains in her hair and she was just resting enjoying the feeling of him playing with her hair. "Eien, what do you dream about?" 

"I think they are somehow from a time after I'm gone. It has only been one dream lately." 

"Did you want to tell me about it?" 

"It is about loosing Ginji. Both versions of the dreams he's gone. In one he has left this place with a snake of a man. The other is much worse. His power wins out and consumes him." 

"How can you be sure either will happen?" 

"Ginji is already loosing control of his power." 

"How can you tell?" 

"When he fights he seems less like himself. This place is perfectly suited for his power too generating more and more for him to draw." 

"You've been noticing this for some time haven't you Eien?" 

"Of course." 

He giggled at her reply. She said it as if there should never have been any doubt to her knowledge. "I guess I should expect that of Silent Eternity." 

"Kadsuki, did you ever hear how I got that name?" 

"I'd guess it was due to your once lack of voice." 

"Most do." 

"Why then?" 

"Originally it had to do with my motion I was silent then too that is how I got around some security systems when I worked as a thief. The Eternity part is where it gets fuzzy. I've been here the entire time Mugenjo has existed but then it has also been said to cross me would get you sent to a place of eternity quickly." 

"So the eternity of death." 

"As an assassin that fit as well and by that time I had no voice." 

"Do you regret that?" 

"Being an assassin? Well, I'm not proud of it. I think of it this way, if I was not an assassin I would not have gone down to the Belt Line. If I had not visited Belt Line I would not have met you and Jubei. Thinking that way I would not have descended this far looking for you. Even I don't know where I would be if I had taken a different path. I might not even be alive now if I had done something different." 

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She grasped the bound of hair that held his bells of string. She moved to a sitting position facing Kadsuki still holding his hair. He trusted her as she trusted him. She wouldn't have fallen asleep so many times with him around if she didn't. The bells started to lightly jingle from her touch. Eien was sitting close to Kadsuki, almost too close. She gently pulled his hair so it was just a pressure not pain. It was a pressure guiding him to her. He was so close he could almost kiss her again. He wrapped his arms behind her pulling her closer. She kissed him before he had the chance. Eien was somehow warm and cool at the same time. He leaned back pulling her with him. She squeaked as she lost her balance for a moment placed a fresh smile on Kadsuki's face. Her hair spilled to the floor as she was now over him held there by his embrace. She released him from the kiss and was now laying on him her head against his chest. Kadsuki knew what she was doing. She was remembering this, taking in every motion and listening to them all together. Her eyes started to close as they always started to do whenever she was listening so intently. If he would laugh or change his breathing or heartbeat she would snap out of it quickly. The rhythm of it was what put her to sleep. He too was getting drowsy listening to her soft breaths slowly starting to match his. Within a few minutes he was sleeping as well. 

He woke slowly. As he remembered where he fell asleep that night he moved slowly expecting something to cry out in pain. He then realized he was not lying how he remembered falling asleep. He was now lying over Eien head on her chest. Her arms were still around him and his hair laced through her fingers. 

She was soft and warm. He didn't expect this knowing her entire body was hidden under that layer of chain. He got up slowly, carefully, so not to disturb her. Somehow he even managed to keep his bells quiet. He slipped out of her grasp and guided her hands gently down. He then felt it but it was too late. Something moved quickly and lightly down his back. It had only half registered what it was when the sound broke the silence. He had forgotten about the chains that hung freely after her elbow. One chain hit the ground then another. Eien sat up like someone poked her. She smiled. "Morning Kadsuki." 

"I didn't mean to wake you." 

She got up in a quick smooth motion that would have been difficult for even Kadsuki to do when first waking up. "Can't sleep all day can we?" 

"You are defiantly different." 

"If I was the same would I be here?" 

She walked outside into the light leaving Kadsuki behind. He knew she meant nothing by it and sometimes liked to be alone. Rarely did he follow her when she didn't wait for him like this. Today he decided would be best spent doing his own errands. 

Eien was still by herself today. Something now rare since Kadsuki was almost always near now. She was looking out focusing on nothing in particular taking a break from her projects. Shido grabbed and held both her arms behind her. "So Eien, what's been going on between you and Kadsuki? I can't get a straight answer from anyone." 

He fell to his knees. She stood ready to get back to work on her project easily freeing herself now. "Sit there. Don't worry you'll be strong and ready to get me in about five minutes." 

When Shido recovered he went to find Eien. He was not impressed by her little trick. "Alright Eien what game do you want to play?" 

She smiled. "That question, I'll answer it for you and give you a straight answer." 

"If?" 

"If you can beat me without using beast technique." 

"And what limits on your side?" 

"I'll leave my vibration meddling out of it as well." 

"Wait, you're too confident. What is your advantage?" 

"I've lived in Babylon City since before I knew I had that gift. Why should I not be confident?" 

Shido thought for a moment. What other gift was she hiding? Was it Ashi that protected her that allowed her to live there or did she have a strength he had never seen before? "Alright." 

She jumped back from him ready. Right away he noticed that although she looked serious and was concentrating on every move he made she did not give a feel that she wanted to hurt or even fight. Like every battle she had been in that he had seen of her the first reaction was to avoid it. He went at her planning to strike just hard enough to knock the wind out of her. She spun around. Shido was slightly off balance as she brought her left leg around and high striking him between the shoulder blades with the ringlet around her leg. He could feel that the chains the hung at her side were brought up with her kick. He felt them cutting in a little deeper than her strike. He almost lost his balance completely with her kick. Turning around he smiled. "Your turn." 

If she took the offensive he might be able to see how she fraught long enough to find a weakness. She went at him. He dodged her punch easily but was not ready for her to spin around. It was then he realized she wanted him to dodge that. He fell into it too easily as she turned quickly snapping the chains out with the motion. Her speed gave painful force to the chains and then again she kicked but this time not as high. After some time of her dodging his attacks and him attempting to dodge her just to get the back whip of chain lengths he realized he couldn't touch her to hit her. She was too fast. Even her strikes were more play than anything else. He knew she was holding back the force with how fast she would spin around and yet the kick or hit was so light to what it should have been. 

It was time for him to take his chance. This time he didn't dodge. He took one of her punches straight on. He grabber her wrist and pulled her around pinning her arm behind her. Shido struggled for a few minutes with her but finally pinned her. "So what's the answer?" 

Eien struggled a bit more before giving up. Shido was grateful. He wouldn't be able to hold her much longer. His stomach was screaming from her punch that he took. He had to let her go. Doubling over in pain she spun around to help him knocking him over with a strike of her hair. "Shido you must be spending too much time around Emishi. Why did you take that punch?" 

He looked up at her from his now spot on the ground. "I won didn't I?" 

"Beside that now what?" 

She lowered herself to the ground next to him. "Well are you going to answer my question?" 

She grabbed Shido's hand. She couldn't leave him with the damage she just dealt him with a friendly duel. "Kadsuki is my protector." 

"I knew he took that position but it seems like more. Why do you need someone to protect you anyways? You say yourself that you came from Babylon City. Even I don't dare doubt that." 

"I'm not sure if I need one or not anymore. I once would have said I'm perfectly fine. There is a myth that he believes talks about me. If that is true then I would need someone to keep me safe. If the self shatters then there is no logic controlling a great power, right?" 

"So you're starting to think you have a fragile sense of self?" 

"I don't like to think myself weak but I am starting to think I am not as strong as I once thought I was. On if it is something more, I think so." 

She squeezed the hand she was grasping slightly. "Eien?" 

"I love all of you and would do anything I could if I knew it would make your lives better." 

Shido sat up and hugged her. He had never done it before to her but deep inside him he knew she needed something. It felt very awkward for him and Eien was very ridged to the embrace due to the unexpected nature of it. "It isn't that feeling of him being the one and only but maybe it is and I don't know it. I feel closer to him. I feel safer around him than anyone else here." 

"That's love, Eien." 

"So now you know for sure Shido." 

He felt weak suddenly. "Eien you little backstabber why did you do that?" 

She stood up slipping away from him. "Five minutes. In five minutes you'll be back to normal, I promise." 

She ran off. In five minutes as promised Shido was back to full strength and now very angry. He stormed off after Eien. Today she was not going to get away with such a trick. She was up on a ladder working on something he couldn't see when he found her. Before he could shout up to her the ground started to shake. He assumed it was Eien again until the ladder slipped and he scrambled to catch her. The tremor subsided and only now did he notice what she was doing. Eien's hands were pressed to her ears and she was pressing into Shido as much as she could with the way he caught her. He put her to her feet but she crumpled to the ground still holding her ears. His anger left seeing her like this. "Eien? What's wrong?" 

Her words were pained. "Ju-Jubei. Please get Jubei." 

He was almost surprised he would have guessed she would ask for Kadsuki in a moment of need. "Will you be alright here?" 

"Hurry." 

Shido picked her up hurrying to find Jubei. "What happened?" 

"She was fine before the tremor." 

"Eien? Was it vibration again that changed yours?" 

She nodded quickly still holding her ears. He again used his needles on the pressure point. "Thank you." 

She smiled as her eyes fell and her body followed. Shido again caught her. "This always happen?" 

"No. Look at your hands?" 

There were slight scuffs of blood across his hands. Eien had multiple small cuts on her arm that weren't there when he brought her here. "What did you do?" 

"I think harmful vibrations can change her internal one. She uses her vibration to heal others. If hers changes it hurts her judging by how she's reacted to it being changed. I think if she used her power during these times she would inflict wounds on others as well." 

They watched as all the tiny cuts healed themselves as if they were never there to begin with. She woke with a start. "We have less than twelve hours." 

"What's in twelve hours?" 

"The real thing. A very big quake." 

"How do you know?" 

"It wants me to try and stop it." 

"Will you?" 

"If I don't try I already know this tower will fall." 

She pulled at one of the cords of chain and as she promised if the correct one was pulled the entire cord would come. In this open space deep within the territory of VOLTS she started to spin a web of metal. Kadsuki started to help when she told him what this cord needed to do. When finished it attached to many of the metal supports and was suspended about three meters from the ground. She climbed up and sat in the center of the net. Eien closed her eyes concentrating on her task. Below her the others felt the power of this massive quake as it started to reverse some of Eien's vibration she was sending through the building. 

She knew she was loosing ground and knew she could not afford to loose. To loose it would not only be her life but also that of her friends that trusted her and thousands of others that had never met her and would never know her name. She forgot self-worth and pressed her power hoping it would be enough. It drove the other vibration back into the ground. The quake subsided. Eien took a deep breath. One of the chains she was sitting on broke and she fell into her waiting friends. Ginji caught her. "Eien that was amazing." 

She looked up her eyes glazed and unseeing. "At least you don't need my power anymore. The entire building resonates my vibration now. I over did it a little." 

"Stop talking like you're dying." 

There was a metallic clang as the rest of the web fell and the chains in her hair shattered. "Ginji, I am. I won because I decided my life could be lived through you of VOLTS." 

"If you die I won't forgive you." 

She smiled and lightly touched Ginji's face. It was the first time she made contact with him like this without hesitating fearing the shock he might have on his skin. "If that is part of the price to save my friends then, please be mad at me. I can accept that. This way I'll keep the promise I made to myself that I would not allow any of you to die." 

"You can't die you said your vibration resonates in this building." 

"It won't work Ginji." 

Kadsuki took her from Ginji. "You knew you were going to die didn't you?" 

She reached up and played with one of the long loose locks of his hair. "I suspected it. Thank you for helping me." 

Eien exhaled her final breath. Her hand fell heavily from Kadsuki's hair. 

"… She could have destroyed this place, this nest of evil but instead she saved it. She saved it for the people who must live here. This place still resonates with her power. It doesn't matter if you are real or not as she put it. Both are vibration and both react to her power. Her power is part of what makes us heal so quickly here." 

A short old man stood at the window. His hands were folded neatly behind his back, as he watched nothing out of the ordinary. His white hair was in a long braid that reached almost to his folded hands. "Why have I never heard of this Eien person before?" 

"Ren, so many have fallen. It seems that once they die their names are rarely mentioned and their deeds only remembered by those who saw them." 

"Why tell me this then if no one else will know this story?" 

"What do you think of her?" 

"I think she was an idiot martyr." 

"She would have accepted that as the cost of her action. Eien didn't care what anyone thought of her action. She had a power, a gift and she was the one to decide how to use it. I know you've gotten hurt Ren." 

"Yeah." 

"Would you have liked the pain to have been drawn out over weeks instead of only a day or two?" 

"No." 

"Do you still think she was so wrong in making it so everyone can draw off her power an not just those who knew her and were close to her?" 


End file.
